shadow_wars_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters
This page is updated automatically when monsters are added, til they're properly added to corresponding category. Monster Book Bios Monster ' WATER MONSTERS' * Kelpie ''' '''Kelpie, or water kelpie, is the Scots name given to a shape-shifting water spirit inhabiting the lochs and pools of Scotland. It has usually been described as appearing as a horse, but is able to adopt human form. Some accounts state that the kelpie retains its hooves when appearing as a human, leading to its association with the Christian idea of Satan as alluded to by Robert Burns in his 1786 poem "Address to the Deil". * Longwei Longwei is a Dragon (also known as The Metal Dragon, The Iron Dragon) and the father of Long Shu An. Not much else is known about him other than the fact that he tried to come back into Shu's life after abandoning her and after Shu left, he has not been seen since. Longwei is rumored to rest in Ironwood Forest. * Cornelius Crabbe (no back story except Crabbe comes from Harry Potter and he reminds me of Davy Jones Locker pirate) * Jenny Greenteeth Jenny Greenteeth is a figure in English folklore. A river hag, similar to Peg Powler or a grindylow, she would pull children or the elderly into the water and drown them. She was often described as green-skinned, with long hair, and sharp teeth. She is called Jinny Greenteeth in Lancashire, but in Cheshire and Shropshire she is called Ginny Greenteeth, Jeannie Greenteeth, Wicked Jenny, or Peg o' Nell. She is likely to have been an invention to frighten children from dangerous waters similar to the Slavic Rusalka, the Kappa in Japanese mythology, or Australia's Bunyip, but other folklorists have seen her as a memory of sacrificial practices. The demon may also lurk in the upper branches of trees at night. Migoi 'Migoi is the Tibetan word for “''wild man” or more common to Western culture, the Yeti. The Yeti'', often called the Abominal Snowman in the west and referred to as the M''igoi by the Bhutanese, is a bipedal ape like creature that is said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, Tibet, and Bhutan. The Migoi is known for its phenomenal strength and magical powers, such as the ability to become invisible and to walk backwards to fool any trackers. '''Neso '''In folklore, the '''Loch Ness Monster', or Nessie, is an aquatic being which reputedly inhabits Loch Ness in the Scottish Highlands. It is similar to other supposed lake monsters in Scotland and elsewhere, and is often described as being large in size, with a long neck and one or more humps protruding from the water. Popular interest and belief in the creature has varied since it was brought to worldwide attention in 1933. Evidence of its existence is anecdotal, with few disputed photographs and sonar readings. Jatte ''' no info except name of an island in France and a painting by Georges Seurat titled “A Sunday on La Grande Jatte”. The '''jötunn (anglicized jotunn or jotun, plural jötnar; /ˈjoʊtən/, /ˈjoʊtʊn/, or /ˈjɔːtʊn/; Old Norse jǫtunn /ˈjɔtunː/, Icelandic jötunn ˈjœːtʏn; often glossed as giant or ettin) can be seen throughout Norse mythology. The Jötnar are a mythological race that live in Jötunheimr, one of the nine worlds of Norse cosmology. They were banished there by the Æsir who refused them entry to their world, Asgard. The Jötnar frequently interact with the Æsir, as well as the Vanir. They are usually in opposition to, or in competition with them, but also interact with them in a non-hostile manner. Some Jötnar even intermarry with the Æsir and Vanir, and many are named as parents or grandparents of Æsir such as Thor and Odin. This very complex relationship between these two comparable races develops most notably in the Prose Edda and the Poetic Edda, ultimately making it difficult to distinguish them from the more familiar Norse gods. Duul ''' '''Amon Düül was a German political art commune formed out of the student movement of the 1960s that became well known for its free-form musical improvisations. This spawned two rock groups, Amon Düül (sometimes referred to as Amon Düül I) and the more famous Amon Düül II. After both groups disbanded in the 1970s, some of the original members reunited in the 1980s under the name Amon Düül again, though this incarnation is commonly referred to as Amon Düül (UK) to avoid confusion with the original one. (maybe favorite band of a game developer?) Drig no info found FIRE MONSTERS Cole 'Cole Turner is half-human and half-demon by blood, and better known to the demonic world for over a hundred years as the legendary demonic assassin '''Belthazor '(TV show “Charmed”) '''Xaphan Xaphan was one of the fallen angels. He rebelled with Satan, and is a demon of the 2nd rank. He is said to have an inventive mind and came up with the idea to set fire to heaven before he and the other fallen were cast out. He has a bellows as an emblem, but must fan the flames of the abyss with his mouth and hands. La Calavera Catrina ''' ''La Calavera Catrina ('Dapper Skeleton', 'Elegant Skull') is a 1910–1913 zinc etching by famous Mexican printmaker, cartoon illustrator and lithographer José Guadalupe Posada.1 The image depicts a female skeleton dressed only in a hat befitting the upper class outfit of a European of her time. Her chapeau en attende is related to European styles of the early 20th century. She is offered as a satirical portrait of those Mexican natives who, Posada felt, were aspiring to adopt European aristocratic traditions in the pre-revolution era. She, in particular, has become an icon of the Mexican Día de muertos, or Day of the Dead. Wajdi Wajdi (also transliterated as Vecdi (Turkish), or Wagdi (Egyptian Arabic), Arabic: وجدي‎‎) is a masculine Arabic given name. Also Wajdi Mouawad, OC, is a Lebanese-Canadian writer, actor and director best known for his work in the Canadian and French theatre. NidHogg '''In Norse mythology, '''Níðhǫggr (Malice Striker, often anglicized Nidhogg1) is a dragon who gnaws at a root of the world tree, Yggdrasil. In historical Viking society, níð was a term for a social stigma implying the loss of honor and the status of a villain. Thus, its name might refer to its role as a horrific monster or in its action of chewing the corpses of the inhabitants of Náströnd: those guilty of murder, rape, and oath-breaking, which Norse society considered among the worst possible crimes. Azazel ''' '''Azazel (/əˈzeɪzəl/), also spelled Azazael (Hebrew: עֲזָאזֵל‎, translit. ʿAzazel‎; Arabic: عزازيل‎, translit. ʿAzāzīl‎), appears in the Bible in association with the scapegoat rite. In some traditions of Judaism and Christianity, it is the name for a fallen angel. In Rabbinic Judaism, it is not a name of an entity but rather means literally "for the complete removal", i.e., designating the goat to be cast out into the wilderness as opposed to the goat sacrificed "for YHWH". Sam Hain Samhain is a festival of the Dead. Meaning "Summer's End" and pronounced saah-win or saa-ween, Samhain is a celebration of the end of the harvest and the start of the coldest half of the year. For many practitioners, myself included, Samhain also is the beginning of the spiritual new year. The Irish dullahan or dulachán ("dark man") is a headless, demonic fairy, usually riding a black horse and carrying his head under his inner lower thigh (or holding it high to see at great distance). He wields a whip made from a human corpse's spine. When the dullahan stops riding, a death occurs. The dullahan calls out a name, at which point the named person immediately dies.2 In another version, he is the headless driver of a black carriage.3 A similar figure, the gan ceann ("without a head"), can be frightened away by wearing a gold object or putting one in his path.4 Dreq 'A singularized plural of *drak, from Latin ''dracō. Compare Romanian drac means “devil” '''Cinder '''nothing about cinder found '''EARTH MONSTERS Kid Tut son of King Tut? Tutankhamun (/ˌtuːtənkɑːˈmuːn/;3 alternatively spelled with Tutenkh-'', ''-amen,4 ''-amon'') was an Egyptian pharaoh of the 18th dynasty (ruled c. 1332–1323 BC in the conventional chronology), during the period of Egyptian history known as the New Kingdom or sometimes the New Empire Period. He has since his discovery been colloquially referred to as King Tut. His original name, Tutankhaten, means "Living Image of Aten", while Tutankhamun means "Living Image of Amun". In hieroglyphs, the name Tutankhamun was typically written Amen-tut-ankh, because of a scribal custom that placed a divine name at the beginning of a phrase to show appropriate reverence.' ' Mekaten ''' '''Meketaten ("Behold the Aten" or "Protected by Aten") was the second daughter of six born to the Egyptian PharaohAkhenaten and his Great Royal Wife Nefertiti. She was probably born in year 4 of Akhenaten's reign. Although little is known about her, she is frequently depicted with her sisters accompanying her royal parents in the first two thirds of Akhenaten's reign. Ash '''no info found '''Ramesses II King Ramses the Second took the throne of Egypt in his early twenties (around 1279 BC) and ruled for 66 years until his death (1213 BC). He was the third ruler of the 19th Dynasty and ruled for an amazing 67 years, the second longest reign of the ancient Egyptian pharaohs. The Horde ''La Horde'' (English title: The Horde) is a 2009 French horror film34 co-written and directed by Yannick Dahan and Benjamin Rocher,5 it stars Claude Perron, Jean-Pierre Martins, Eriq Ebouaney and Aurélien Recoing. The plot revolves around a group of Parisian policemen who embark on a mission of vengeance after one of their colleagues dies at the hands of a notorious drug dealer holed up inside a condemned high-rise in the heart of a derelict and corrupt Paris neighborhood(ZUP11). They storm the social housing complex with the intent of taking him down,12 but the operation is a failure and the team is captured. Suddenly, both sides find themselves confronted by quite a different opponent as a zombie apocalypse breaks out. Now, cops and criminals will have to forge an uneasy alliance to survive the undead.13 Imelia no info found except a character in another game Stok 'Stok' is a village in the Leh district of Jammu and Kashmir, India.1 It is located in the Leh tehsil, in the Indus Valley 17 km southeast of the Leh town. Jekyll & Hyde'' Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde'' is a novella by the Scottish author Robert Louis Stevenson first published in 1886. The work is commonly known today as The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, or simply Jekyll & Hyde.1 It is about a London lawyer named Gabriel John Utterson who investigates strange occurrences between his old friend, Dr. Henry Jekyll,23 and the evil Edward Hyde. The novella's impact is such that it has become a part of the language, with the very phrase "Jekyll and Hyde" coming to mean a person who is vastly different in moral character from one situation to the next.45' 'The Fly ''The Fly'' is a 1958 American DeLuxe Color science fiction-horror film in CinemaScope produced and directed by Kurt Neumann. The screenplay was written by James Clavell (his first), from the short story of the same name by George Langelaan. It tells a story of a scientist who mutates into a grotesque human fly after one accidentally flew into his transportation machine and mixes their atoms. It was followed by two sequels, Return of the Fly and Curse of the Fly. It was remade in 1986 as a film of the same name by director David Cronenberg. (LIGHT AND DARK COMING SOON) Sorted by color Sorted by type